


A Practical Girl

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anna has always been a practical girl...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for the LJ version of the Awesome Ladies Ficathon to the prompt _roaring twenties_ from noblealice.

Anna looks into the mirror and smooths the red satin fabric, glittering with beaded fringe, down her torso and over her hips. It feels delicious against her skin, like gliding through cool water on a hot summer day.

Smiling at a childhood memory - _arms windmilling, legs scissoring through the air, she plunged into the swimming hole, laughing, the feel of Josiah's palms still imprinted on her back as silky warm water closed over her head_ \- Anna shimmies, just to watch the play of the electric light over the dress.

"Why don't you keep it?" He shrugs, this man she met at a party only a few hours ago. "It suits you."

Her eyes meet the mirror's reflection of his. "Does it?" She doesn't even know his name.

"My wife need never know."

Anna's smile grows. Turning from the mirror, she lifts the heavy red fabric over her head and drapes it over the armchair by the window. Strains of jazz float up to the room from the party, still going strong a couple of floors below.

"Why are you taking it off?" he asks as she saunters naked toward him.

"Just doing your wife a favor," she replies. "There's no sense in getting blood all over it." Still smiling, eyes glittering, she allows the ever-present hunger its freedom.


End file.
